lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
King "Boomerang" Ouya
'''King ''"Boomerang" ''Ouya '''is an ancient warrior king who lived in age 400 on Planet Gelko. He conquered the icy tundras of Gelko and served as King to his own. In age 407, his kingdom was attacked, as this event Ouya was forced to fight 60 invading soldiers alone. He was smited down, and as his men who cowarded away found a new home where they acted as they didn't care. Mercy upon them, was not certain. Abilities Physical Abilities After death, Ouya was given a second chance by the Grim Reaper himself for his kingdom's treason. Hhe was given what was the furthest to life The Grim Reaper could grant, and it was given. Without a '''true '''physical body, Ouya wore Armor Crafted by Obsidian himself. He had planned to do a straight attack, but when he noticed he had super natural abilities, it didn't matter. Ouya's armor is enchanted obsidian armor, making him Elemental resistant, fall damage negated, and 3 million times more durable then normal armors. Ouya's usename is boomerag as to when he's "thrown" or attack, he "comes right back" as every attack Ouya takes, he gains a power increase of 5 damage, making his power a cycle of fighting and training. Ouya's main abilities revolve around his speed and manipulations of shadow and light, increasing his speed every second, and in 1000 years, which will easily be survived by Ouya, he would most likely be faster than light in his own civil form. Being flightless, Ouya runs at incredible speeds and jumps at incredible heights, being a shadow most of his time, e could easil faze through walls and even the ground. Ouya can teleport very swiftly and move from a spot to another easily without sight, nor after image. When in a shadow form, physical strikes do no damage and faze through Ouya's body, as to energy based attacks do much damage but are easily avoidable due to his speed. Being in a shadow form kills his life force slowly as long as he's within the state of form. Tempobreaker Tempobreaker is a sword with a blade made from Sunstones and hilt from obsidian, this sword was crafted by Ouya after rebirth. Tempobreaker is swung at over 50 Million times the speed of light, regardless of whom is the wielder. The sword can be swung at about 65 million quick slices, and 7 thousand full powered slices or chops per second. This speed comes from an enchantment added upon the sword, which was learned by a race who has long been destroyed and any trace of them as well. As Thor's hammer, which is a hammer that can only be held by its rightful weilder, regardless of strength. As easy as it is to swing, it is unobtainable nor picked-up 3 inches off the ground by anyone but Ouya. This is an enchantment as well, not so much unobtainable learning wise, but very hard to master, as Ouya once has done. The sword also gives an small ammount of fire damage in which courses through the blood of a slice, acting as poison. Shockbane Shockbane is the bow made of lightning shards and obsidian rods, charging an electric shock into anyone's body at contact, acting as a shock that can damage and or paralyz after, if shocks are given, they are constant every 15 seconds, if paralyz is given, the opponent's movement is reduced by 75%. When not shock charged, and a normal arrow is shot, it still does shock damage regardless, making a weaker shock, not capable of paralyzing but does damage. Frostbane Frostbane is the bow made of ice shards and obsidian rods, charging a frostpulse into anyone's body at contact, acting as a surge that can damage and or freeze blood flow after, if the blood is frozen, its constant every 15 seconds, if a full body frost is given, the opponent's movement is reduced by 95%. When not ice or frost charged, and a normal arrow is shot, it still does frost damage regardless, making a weaker shock, not capable of freezing but does damage. Scorchbane Scorchbane is the bow made of magma shards and obsidian rods, charging a flame into anyone's body at contact, acting as a burn that can damage and or flame through their blood after, if the blood is flamed through, its constant every 15 seconds, if a full body fire is given, the opponent's movement is increased by 10%, but they are taking constant fire damage. When not fire charged, and a normal arrow is shot, it still does fire damage regardless, making a weaker flame, not capable of constant burning but does damage. Omnibane O-Geyser O-Geyser is the shield of Ouya in which is made from what is said to be the strongest, non-metal material in the universe. This material is of unknown name or orgin as well as how Ouya obtained it. This material is blast resistant, very fire resistant, and as well as that, can absorb ki and mana at one's own risk of health. This as well has the same enchantment as Thor's to wear only Ouya can wield the powerful shield. Appeearance Ouya wears an obsidian -plated armor which has horns sticking from the helmet and shoulder pads. He has fur areas which include his belt, certain arm parts, leg parts, and his boot edges. He has a viking knotted braided beard attached to his helmet, which actually isn't his beard, but an addition to his vanity. Under his armor is currently unknown. Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles